1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting implements and more particularly pertains to a container opening paint brush for applying paint to a surface and effecting opening of a paint container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of painting implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, painting implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art painting implements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,281; 4,776,246; 3,946,453; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,244; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,677.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a container opening paint brush for applying paint to a surface and effecting opening of a paint container which includes a brush member having a handle with a plurality of brush fibers extending therefrom, and a prying member pivotally mounted to the handle which can be extended therefrom to effect prying of a lid of a paint container to open the container.
In these respects, the container opening paint brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying paint to a surface and effecting opening of a paint container.